Pageant Daredevil
by futureauthor13
Summary: When Brianna signs Kick up for a boys only pageant, he refuses to do it. But after learning that 300 dollars, enough for a new skateboard, is on the line, he's in it to win it!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Kick Buttowski story, so be nice. I got this idea after watching Toddlers and Tiaras. I don't own anything except any OC's I decide to create. Enjoy!**

"Oh Brianna, you were wonderful."

"Thank you, Mommy," said Brianna in her sweetest little girl voice. She was getting dressed for the pageant award ceremony. She was certain she would take Grand Surpreme. "Are there any other pageants coming up, they're so much fun!

"Well, why don't you go see if they're any coming up," said Mrs. Buttowski.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Brianna quickly went down the hallway to the foyer of the hotel the pageant was being held at, being extra careful not to rip her dress. When she got to the table, no one was there, but she could see sheets of paper on the table. Pulling up a chair to stand on, she looked at all the lists.

"Miss Mellowbrook: Ages 14 and up, little Miss Mellowbrook: Ages 10 and up," she said, scowling and wishing she was just four years older. But then, one list caught her eye. "Hello, what's this? Mellowbrook Prince Pageant, ages 7 to 12" The girl smiled slyly and grabbed the pen on the table. She began to write on the sign up list. "Name: Clarance Buttowski."

(later, at the Buttowski house)

"Give me the remote Brad!"

"You and what army, Dillweed?"

Brad raised his arm above his younger brother, Kick's head. "When Mom takes Brianna to her pageants I get full power over the tv!"

"Says who?"

"Says..." Brad didn't get to finish his thought because it was interrupted by the closing of their Mom's sedan car door. "Great, you made me miss my show!" Brad gave the remote to Kick, knowing if he didn't he would get in trouble for fighting with his brother, and went up to his room.

"We're home," said Mrs. Buttowski as she walked through the front door.

"I won grand surpreme!" said Brianna happily, "Again!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great Brianna," said Kick, who could care less about pageants, "Come on, show it!"

The tv screen was filled with a bright explosion. Kick smiled. "Yes!" A silver skateboard appeared on the screen.

_It's the new Skateboard 2.5, the X series edition! More areodynamic then all the other skateboards. Guarenteed to do more extreme stunts or your money back! It's fast! It's strong! It's Awesome! Only $299.99! Skateboard 2.5, the X series edition! _

Kick jumped off the couch to be closer to the screen. "Skateboard 2.5, the X series edition, you will be mine."

"I have a surprise for you!" said Brianna happily.

"What is it?" asked Kick, who knowing his sister, knew this surprise couldn't be good. The last surprise he got from his sister was Ol' Blue becoming Ol' Pink with flowers and butterflies. It took weeks to get it back to it's normal, dark blue color.

"This!" said Brianna, shoving a flyer in Kick's face.

Kick looked at the flyer. There was a picture of a boy wearing a Prince crown. "Mellowbrook Prince Pageant, Boys ages 7 to 12?" Kick handed the flyer back to Brianna. "I'm not doing any stupid pageant."

"Too late," said Brianna smiling an evil smile, "I already did."

"What?" shouted Kick, "Does Mom know about this?"

"No, I'd figure we would make it a surprise. Besides Kick," Brianna said, giving another smile, "You do need to get more in touch with your feminine side."

"Forget it!" shouted Kick. He turned around and started to walk away. Brianna sighed.

"Alright Kick," said Brianna, "I guess I can't make you. But it's too bad, that skateboard would have been pretty awesome."

That caught Kick's attention. He turned to face his little sister. "What are you talking about?"

"The prize for Supreme King, which is basically first place," his sister explained, "is $300, enough for, oh I don't know, a new skateboard?"

Kick scowled. She new he couldn't resist this. "Fine," he said reluctantly, "I'll do the pageant thing, but no makeup!"

Brianna smiled. "I'm not making any promises."

**Okay, that was the first chapter (don't worry, they'll get longer). Also, I didn't know how old Kick was, so I just guessed ten. If I'm wrong, sorry. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait, major writers block combined with working on three different Chowder stories does not make for updating my other stories often. Enjoy!**

"Alright, so what do I have to do for one of these pageant things?"

Kick was sitting in Brianna's room, trying to keep from throwing up. Her room was the complete opposite of his, complete with pink walls, dolls, unicorns, and everything else his kid sister loved and he hated.

"Since you've never been to any pageants, I'll explain it to you slowly," said Brianna, getting out her painting easel. Kick rolled his eyes. He still couldn't believe he was tricked into doing this. _Just keep thinking of the skateboard, _he told himself.

"The first part of a pageant is simple," she said, flipping to the first page of her giant paper book. It had pictures of boys in a pageant. They were all wearing tuxes, nice dress shirts and pants, sweater vests, and nice things that Kick wouldn't be caught dead in if no one made him. "You just have to pick a nice outfit, smile and look like you want to be there, even if you don't." She shot a look at Kick. "That's the most important thing. Smile, and make it look genuine, not fake. Do that, and you're at least still in the running."

"How many more parts of a pageant is there?" Kick asked, annoyed, but Brianna just ignored him and flipped to the next page. This one had picture of kids in Halloween costumes. Some were dressed as superheroes, others had on nice tuxes, hats, and stuff like that.

"The second part is the costume part," said Brianna, "This category changes depending on the pageant. It can be swimwear, evening wear, winter wear, costume, or anything in between. Your pageant is costume/celebrity wear. Now..."

"Celebrity?" repeated Kick, actually getting interested, "now that's more like it. I still have my Billy Stumps costume in my closet, I..."

"No!" snapped Brianna, causing Kick to shrink back a bit. She may be Kick's little sister, and he may be a fearless daredevil, but when she gets angry, it's not pretty. "Billy Stumps would be alright if you were five." That got a glare out of Kick. "But for an older kid like you, you need to find a costume that's sophisticated but still says you're a kid. That'll be hard, so we'll work on that later."

She flipped the page again. This one had pictures of kids playing the piano, the violin, or singing. "The final part is the talent contest."

"Great," said Kick smiling, "I'm thinking fifty foot halfpipe and my stunt bike complete with a fire show like they have at those Aerosmith concerts!"

"Stunts and pageants don't go together Kick," said Brianna, rolling her eyes, "Wow, you're more clueless than I thought."

"It worked for your pageant," reminded Kick. She had won that pageant thanks to his Musical Tricycle of Doom idea.

"That's because we glammed it up," said Brianna, "By adding sparkles, whip cream, and my great kazoo playing skills." It was now Kick's turn to roll his eyes. "If you do your stunts your way, it'll just seem like you're a skateboarding punk, no offense, not a boy worthy to win Pageant King. If you want to win, you need a real talent like tap dancing, or playing the violin."

"I don't know how to do either of those things," said Kick.

"Don't worry, I have enough pageant prize money leftover to sign you up for lessons." She closed her book. "Well, now that the basics are out of the way, let's go." She started walking towards the door.

"Go? Go where?" asked Kick.

"Duh? Go shopping for the pageant!" Kick faceplamed.

"I shouldn't have asked."

()()()()()()(())

"Wow Kick, for a daredevil, you actually look like a pageant contestant."

"Please don't say that again." Kick glared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a dark green, plaid sweater vest, and a black tie. His sister had to practically hog tie him to get his stunt helmet off, but she did, revealing his poofy brown hair.

"I look like a dork," said Kick.

"Now, you look like a pageant winner," said Brianna.

"What's the difference?" Brianna smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I'll be right back, this one looks nice, but we need to find one more your color." Brianna walked back towards junior men's to look for more pageant wear, leaving Kick by himself.

"What I'd give for a bike and some mud right now," mumbled Kick.

"Kid? Are you lost or something?" said a voice from behind. Kick recognized that voice. He turned around. "Gunther?"

"Kick? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

"Well, I, uh..." Kick was at a loss for words. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom's taking me school clothes shopping," replied Gunther.

"Same here!" Kick said a little too quickly.

"But why are you wearing something so...fancy?" asked Gunther. He then started to panic. "Wait, Picture Day's not coming up is it? I thought they said Picture Day would be in the spring! Oh, my parents will kill me if I forget ag..."

"Kick, I found one more your color!" said Brianna from behind, holding a brown, plaid sweater vest.

"Brianna?" asked Gunther, "Why are you doing Kick's school clothes shopping?"

"Gunther," said Kick, "can you keep a secret?"

"I'll try," said Gunther. Kick sighed.

"Don't laugh," he said. Gunther nodded. "I'm entering a boy's beauty pageant." Gunther looked at Kick for a moment, but then smiled. His eyes started to water. "You're laughing," said Kick, glaring. "No...I'm not," said Gunther, still smiling. Kick sighed. "Go ahead and laugh."

Gunther immediantly roared with laughter. He was practically on the floor. "I'm, I'm sorry Kick...I just can't imagine you in a, a," That's all he got out before laughing again. After Gunther calmed down, Kick told him the whole story.

"So you're doing this all for skateboard money?" asked Gunther.

"Yep."

"Wow. You sure are a devoted skateboarder. So, do you need my help?" Kick looked his friend with a confused look. Gunther may be a bit strange, but Kick didn't think of him as a pageant boy.

"What do you mean?" asked Kick.

"Back in the old country, my twin cousins Inca and Victor were in pageants, and my mom helped them. She dragged be to their practices and pageants, and I should be able to remember enough to help you."

Kick smiled. "Thanks Gunther." Getting ready for this pageant would be a lot easier working with someone else other than his sister.

"Alright," said Brianna, "We've got your Round one outfit, and we'll work on costume later, so the next step: Talent."

**Hope you enjoyed this update. Next one should be in a few days (hopefully). **


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Kick, you're going to be late for your violin lesson!"

Brianna was dragging her brother to the Music Store, which offered Violin lessons. Gunther was following the siblings.

"Brianna, I don't even have a violin!" said Kick.

"I know, but the store is letting you borrow a violin just for the pageant," said Brianna, "and I promised them you wouldn't try to jump it on your skateboard."

"Guess your reputation is getting around," commented Gunther. The three kids went inside the store. At the counter was a young woman, with her long brown hair in a bun, and wearing blue dress pants and a pink sweater, with a name tag that said "Kathleen K.".

"So, are you the boy who would like to learn how to play the violin for the beauty pageant?" asked the woman.

Kick didn't answer, so Brianna elbowed him in the ribs. "Yes," he said reluctantly.

"Good." She handed him the violin. "Now, _gently _move the bow on the strings." Kick put the bow on the strings, and jammed the bow forward, making a sound so horrible, that it made nails on a chalkboard sound like angels singing.

"I said, _Gently!" _said Kathleen, "Now try again." This time, Kick did the same thing, but not as hard or fast, but slowly and putting the bow barely on the strings. He had managed to make a sound that didn't cause people's ears to bleed. "Good," said Kathleen, relieved that he was actually getting it.

Three new notes and a dozen squeaks later, Kick was ready to learn his first song.

"Okay," said Kathleen, a little exasperated, "Here's your first song." She gave him a sheet of music that was titled "Hot Crossed Buns." "It only has the three notes you've learned, so it should be fairly simple for you."

Kick put his bow on the strings, and started to play.

_Hot SQUEAK crossed Buns_

_Hot CrosSQUEAK Buns_

_SQUEAK a penny _

_two SQUEA penny_

_Hot Crossed SQUEAK. _

"How was that?" asked Kick.

"It was...a good start," said Kathleen, giving a forced smile.

"Great, now maybe we can try something a little more my style," said Kick, smiling. He started to move the bow across the violin quickly like it was a fiddle, until the bow got caught on one of the strings. He pulled back, and accidentally let go of the bow, causing it to shoot across the room and then shatter a window.

They four of them just stood there, staring at the window, until finally Gunther spoke up. "Wow, no wonder they call it a bow." He then turned to Kathleen. "You ever consider advertising it as both a musical instrument and a weapon?"

()()()()()()()()()()

"Great job Kick," said Brianna, angry with her older brother, "Only you could turn a violin, into a window breaking weapon."

"That violin wouldn't have worked as my talent anyway," said Kick, "I could barely play it, and we have three days until the pageant. There's no way I could learn how to play it before then."

"Well now you need a new talent," reminded Brianna.

"If you want, I can teach you the dance from the old country," offered Gunther, "That could be your talent."

"Uh, no thanks Gunther,' said Kick. He looked up and saw the familiar Food-n-Fix sign. "Come on," said the boy, heading for the doors, "I need a slurpee break." The three kids walked through the doors, and as soon as they did, they heard guitar playing. Not just any guitar playing, but great guitar playing!

"Hey little dudes!"

The kids looked up and saw Wade holding a guitar.

"Wade, I didn't know you played," said Kick.

"Or that you played like a pro!" commented Gunther.

"Yeah, in High School I was in this band called the Rocker Dudes, but it didn't last too long," said Wade, "But I still like to play. It's fun, and if I do it on the sidewalks, people give me dollars for some reason. I guess they just really like my playing."

"Wade, do you think you could teach me how to play the guitar?" asked Kick.

"Sure thing," said Wade happily, "Anything for you Danger Dude."

()()()()()()()()()()

"Well, that went better then expected," said Brianna.

After only two hours, Kick had mastered three short songs. Playing the guitar was much easier then playing the violin, especially with having Wade as his teacher.

"So, I guess tomorrow all we have to do is find your 2nd round outfit and were done," said Gunther.

"Oh no, we're not done yet, there's still a _lot _more things to do to prepare for the pageant. There's make up, and tans, and..."

"Wait a minute, I am not wearing make up," said Kick.

"You have to wear stage make up," said Brianna, "Otherwise you'll look super pale under the stage lights. Just think of yourself as a movie actor, they need to wear stage make up too."

"Fine," said Kick.

"Good," said Brianna, happy to see that her brother was finally cooperating, "Now, we just have to make one more stop before we can go home. Are you coming, Gunther?"

"Actually, it's almost dinner time so I need to get home," said Gunther, looking at his watch, "But I'll meet you guys at the Food-n-Fix tomorrow."

"Alright," said Kick, "See ya later."

"See ya," said Gunther over his shoulder as he ran off.

"Okay Brianna," said Kick, "So where is this last stop?"

"Follow me." Brianna got on her Trike X-5 and peddled towards the park, with Kick following on his skateboard. After going through the park, they stopped at a very familiar building. Kick recognized it as where Brianna went when she stole his Trike X-5. This was wear her pageant was, and he had a feeling this was where his pageant would be too. "I called ahead, they said we could use the stage here to practice your stage walk."

"My stage what?"

()()()()()()()()

"Move to your next spot!" Kick quickly went to the next piece of tape that his sister had put on the stage. "Don't look to the floor! Look at the judges!" Kick quickly turned his head to the pretend audience. "Don't forget to smile!" Kick forced a smile. "Don't look like you're forcing it! Make it look natural, like you're having fun!"

"But I'm not!" Kick yelled back.

"Too bad! Do you want that skateboard or not?" Kick thought of his new skateboard, and all the new stunts he could do with it. Jumps, ramps, spins, and stunts. Kick gave a smile and finished his walk by walking to his remaining spots and then to the other side of the stage. Brianna gave an approving smile. "That's better, take five."

"Finally!" Kick jumped off the stage and took a big sip of his slurpee. "Man, this is a lot more hard work than I thought. I thought pageants were just a bunch of girls dressing up like princesses."

"Ha!" said Brianna, "Pageants are a lot harder than that. You have to try to impress the judges, while at the same time dealing with itchy outfits, being tired, mean girls, and those hot stage lights."

"Then why the heck do you do these stupid pageants?" If there wasn't enough cash money to pay for a new skateboard, he wouldn't be caught dead doing this!

"Because, even with all that, it's fun to dress up and show everyone how beautiful and smart you can be. It's just you and the judges, and if you can impress them, you feel like you're on top of the world!"

"Huh," said Kick, taking a sip of his slurpee. Maybe these pageant weren't so pointless, at least not to Brianna. For her, pageants were like her stunts, giving her thrills, making her work hard, and then making her feel like she's on top of the world when she succeeded.

"Well, if it isn't Brianna Buttowski," said a voice. The two siblings turned around and saw a boy and a girl. The boy looked about the same age as Kick, and the girl looked like she was the same age as Brianna. They both had black hair, and wore green colored clothes. The girl was wearing a sea green hat.

"Hello Penelope," said Brianna, "What are you doing here?"

Penelope? That name sounded familiar to Kick. Then he remembered. She was Brianna's rival, and was a pretty good unicyclist.

"I'm here so my brother can practice for the pageant," said Penelope, "Right Peter?" Peter smiled at his sister.

"Let me guess," said Kick as he walked over to Peter, "Your little sister signed you up for the pageant as a joke, and now your doing it because you want the cash, right?"

"No," said Peter, "I do pageants just like my sister."

"Really?" said Kick, not being able to believe that some boys actually wanted to do this!

"Yes, and I plan on beating everyone in the pageant on Friday," said Peter, confidently.

"Actually, I plan on winning," said Kick, starting to get irritated with the boy.

"I don't plan on losing to a kid who always wears a helmet," said Peter.

"Now, I believe it's our turn to practice," said Penelope, "So unless you want me to call the Head of the Pageant and say that you're hogging the stage to yourselves, I suggest you leave."

"Fine!" said Brianna, grabbing her brother's hand, "Come on Kick."

The two siblings walked outside to their trike and skateboard.

"There's no way I'm losing to that guy," said Kick.

"Penelope's tough, so I'm sure her brother is tough too, and he's been doing pageants longer then you, Kick," said Brianna, "So we need to think big if we're going to win this."

"Oh, we'll win," said Kick, "But, we'll have to do it my way. The Buttowski way."

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Kick finished strumming the last few notes of the song, and Wade gave him an approving thumbs up.

"Great job Danger Dude," said Wade, "Just remember to relax and practice tomorrow morning, and you'll be a-okay."

"Thanks Wade," said Kick, jumping down onto the floor, "I owe you one." As he put away Wade's guitar, Brianna put back the magazine she was reading while Kick practice. He had improved so much, it was almost like he had been playing for years, and a good thing too. The pageant was tomorrow, but luckily Kick and Brianna had everything under control.

"No problem," said Wade as he walked back to the cash register, "Good luck at the Guitar contest tomorrow, dude."

"Yeah, thanks," said Kick, quickly walking out of the store along with his sister.

"What are you gonna say when he asks you about the contest?" asked Brianna.

"I'll just say I won 2nd place or something," said Kick, "and that it was just a cash prize, no trophy."

"Hmm, good plan." Brianna climbed on to her trike while Kick hopped on his skateboard and they both headed home. "I have to say Kick, I'm impressed. Not only have you mastered your talent, but yesterday you practiced your pageant walk without complaining. You must really want that skateboard."

"I told you I was in it to win it," said Kick. Even if I have to wear dorky clothes, he thought to himself.

"But you still haven't told me what your costume is," reminded Brianna. The day before, Kick had told Brianna that he had figured out what he was going to wear for the second round, but he was keeping it a secret. "I really think I should know what it is, so I can tell you whether or not it's pageant worthy."

"Trust me Brianna," said Kick smiling, "I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do," said Brianna.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Come on! Go Mellowbrook!"

Brad and his parents were all sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the football game on tv. They didn't even notice Kick poking his head out from the corner.

"Okay, they're all watching tv," said Kick to Brianna who had all his pageant supplies. All they had to do was sneak out the front door, and none of them would know. "Go!" Both siblings quickly, but quietly, ran to the front door. When they got there, they waited for a moment in case anyone heard them. "Okay," kick whispered, "Let's go." Kick reached for the doorknob.

"Go where?"

Kick and Brianna quickly turned around and saw their mom with her arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"We're, uh, going to the park," Kick said.

"Yeah! Kick promised," said Brianna, in her cute little girl voice.

"Well, alright," said their mom, "But I want Brad to go with you."

"No!" shouted Kick. His mom raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" she asked, now suspicious.

"Because, because, um."

"Because Kick's in a pageant," said Brianna. That caught everyone's attention. "The prize is enough money to buy a new skateboard, so he signed up for a boy's only pageant." Kick stared at Brianna, mouth open. "He just didn't want anyone to know."

"Oh honey," said his mom, "A lot of boys do pageants. You should be proud doing one, and they're such fun! Your sister always has fun at them." Kick glared at Brianna, while she just gave everyone a cute smile. "And don't worry honey, we'll all come to support you."

"What?" shouted Kick, "But..."

"I agree Mom," said Brad, "we should go support Kick. Just let me run upstairs to get something." Brad then quickly ran upstairs, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"So, you're in a pageant?" his dad asked, "I didn't figure you liked them, Kick."

"Don't worry Dad," said Kick, glaring at Brianna, "This is the _only _one I'm doing."

In less then five minutes, the Buttowskis were all in the car and heading to the pageant, with Kick not happy at all.

"Oh stop pouting," whispered Brianna.

"Why did you say that I signed myself up?" whispered Kick, "now Brad's never going to let me live this down.'

"If I would've told them I signed you up, I would've gotten in trouble and would have to stay in the audience and not be your pageant coach," whispered Brianna, "Now would you really want Mom as your pageant coach?"

Kick suddenly remembered how embarrassing his mom could be. "Good point."

After ten minutes of driving, the Buttowskis arrived at the pageant. "Mom, I'm helping Kick with his pageant," said Brianna, "We've been working together all week."

"Alright," said their mom. She then turned to Kick. "We'll be rooting for you, honey!"

"Thanks Mom," said Kick, who didn't really sound thankful at all. The two siblings headed for backstage, while the remaining Buttowskis looked for their seats.

"Okay, you stay right here and start getting dressed," said Brianna, pointing to the stall, "I'll get your make up." Kick cringed at the word 'make up'. Do it for the skateboard, he said. Quickly, he went into the stall, took off his trademark stunt outfit, put on dress pants, a dress shirt, a sweater vest, and lastly, took off his helmet. By the time he was done, Brianna was all over him with eye liner and skin make up.

"So, what do you think?" Brianna asked as Kick looked at himself in the mirror, for the first time, seeing what he looked like with his stage make up on.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," said Kick.

"Oh stop being such a baby," said Brianna.

"Well, looks like your brother has already given up." Brianna looked and saw Penelope.

"You wish, Penelope," said Brianna, "You're looking at a winner here." Brianna looked up, and saw her brother walking away.

"Wow, I'm shaking," Penelope said sarcastically. Brianna gave her a quick glare, and then started to catch up to her brother.

Kick had managed to make it to the stage. He poked throught the curtains. He saw Gunther, his parents, and Brad in their seats. Wait, was that a video camera in Brad's hand? His new one that his a live webstream that can connect to any computer?

"Kick, two minutes!" said Brianna, finally finding her brother.

"Brianna," said Kick, "I'm starting to think this isn't worth it. Brad's got his video camera. What's the point on doing awesome stunts on an awesome skateboard if everyone's just going to see me as a pageant boy?"

Brianna just stood there, staring at her brother. But then, she glared at him. "Are you saying you're quitting?"

"No, I..."

"I thought you said you didn't believe in quitting," said Brianna, "are you giving up on that too? Are you going to throw away all this work we've done? Are you going to give up that skateboard, and wait for who knows how long? Are you going to let that snobby Peter win?"

Kick gave his sister a determined glare. "No way." Brianna smiled.

"Now that's the Kick Buttowski I know," she said.

"One minute until showtime!" said a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Let's do this," said Kick. Brianna ran to one side of the stage, where all the mothers were, while Kick ran to get in line with the other boys. The lights dimmed, and a man in a tux came out on stage.

"Welcome to the Mellowbrook Prince Pageant!"

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Chapter!**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Mellowbrook Prince Pageant," said the host, "We have a lot of great contestants here today, so let's get started."

Kick looked at his number paper. He was number four, and Peter was number three, right in front of him. Kick looked ahead and saw Peter completely focused. He was wearing tan dress pants, a long sleeved dress shirt, and a dark green tie. "And now for our next contestant, Peter Paterson!" Peter walked on to the stage without hesitation, and while the announcer talked about him, he walked to every spot with no problem at all. His shoes were shiny, and he was smiling at every possible second.

"Oh, he's good," said Kick, but he was determined to be better.

"Let's give another hand for Peter!" said the announcer, as Peter walked off stage, "and now for contestant number four, Clarence Buttowski!"

Kick walked on to the stage and went to his first spot. So far, so good. "Clarence likes to do stunts on his skateboard, play the guitar, and hang out with his friends," the announcer read as Kick went to his second spot. Kick was so focused on what he was doing, he didn't even notice that Brad was taping all of this.

"You are going to be so humiliated, Dillweed," Brad whispered as he followed Kick with his camera.

"Brad," said his mother, noticing him, "What are you...oh that's so sweet! You're video taping your brother so that he can always remember this."

"Uh, yeah! That's what I was doing!" said Brad.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it, Honey," said his mother, taking the camera, "They have professionals video taping the pageant and we have plenty of money to get a tape. But I'm glad you were thinking of your brother."

"Yeah yeah," said Brad, pouting in his seat, his fun now over.

"Smile! Smile!" whispered Brianna, pointing to her face. Kick noticed and smiled bigger as he went to his final spot. "Thank you Clarence," said the announcer. Relieved, Kick walked to the backstage and gave a relieved sigh.

"You tired already, newbie?" asked Peter.

"No way," said Kick, suddenly getting his energy back.

"Well then, I'll see you in the 2nd round," said Peter with a smirk as he walked away. Kick gave him a smirk back. "I guess you will."

()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay Kick, we have three minutes to..." Brianna stopped in her tracks. Kick was at his make up station, but he was in his white jumpsuit and helmet! "Kick! We've got less then three minutes to get you in your costume and get your stage make up on! Now get dressed!"

"Already done, sis," said Kick, smiling. It took Brianna a moment to realize what he meant.

"Oh no," she said, now angry, "You are not wearing your stunt suit as a pageant outfit!"

"I don't really have a choice though, do I?" said Kick. Brianna sighed. He had a point.

"Fine!" she said, "Let's just hurry up and get your stage make up on!" After a quick makeover, Kick was just able to make it before the announcer started talking. The first toy kids were wearing costumes, one was an army uniform, the other a cowboy. Peter was wearing one of those old gangster suits, the ones with the lines on the suit and the fedora. And Peter definitely knew how to sell it.

"Thank you Peter," said the announcer as the audience cheered. "And now, put your hands together for Clarence Buttowski."

Kick walked on stage, and at first, people were surprised. But then, they started clapping. It was definitely a unique outfit.

"He's doing pretty good out there, don't you think?" Gunther asked Brianna.

"Yeah, I guess this isn't going as bad as I thought it would," said Brianna smiling. Kick did look happier in this outfit than his last one, which made his smile more natural, which the judges loved. After he arrived at his final spot, Kick gave the crowd his traditional 'Rock On' pose. The audience went wild for that. They clapped for Kick more than they did for Peter!

"Thank you Clarence," said the announcer as Kick walked off the stage. He walked over to his make up station and took out the guitar case that Wade had let him borrow.

"Time for all your lessons to pay off, Wade," Kick said, opening the case.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Thank you for that, er, great drum playing, Bobby," said the announcer to a kid who had just finished (loudly) playing the drums for his talent.

"Kick's got this in the bag," said Gunther.

"And now, Peter Paterson!" Peter walked onto the stage with a unicycle.

"I guess riding the unicycle runs in the family," commented Brianna. But then, Peter took out a violin case. Brianna's eyes widened. "No way, he's not going to..." But he was.

Peter grabbed his violin, got on the unicycle, and started playing while peddling forward. The audience wasted no time cheering.

"There's no way Kick can top that!" said Brianna. Gunther sulked in his seat, but then thought of something.

"I'll be right back!" he said, jumping out of his seat and over the other people in the row. He then raced down to the line of contestants.

"Kick!" Kick looked and saw Gunther right next to him, panting and holding his backpack.

"Gunther? What are you doing here?"

"I (pant) brought (pant) you this!" Gunther unzipped his backpack and took out Kick's skateboard. Kick smiled. "I think you and I are thinking the same thing, Gunther."

"(pant) Awesome!"

After three more minutes of playing, Peter's talent was finally over. The audience cheered and Peter took a bow, and then walked off the stage.

"Alright everyone, our next talent is Clarence Buttowski."

Kick walked on to stage with his guitar. He walked to the exact center of the stage, and then started to play. He strummed a relaxing, but well played song. There were no missed or misstrummed notes, and after he was finished, the audience clapped. But then, Kick surprised everyone. He started strumming the guitar again, this time at a faster beat.

The curtains began to open up, revealing a skateboard and three chairs stacked on top of each other in a pyramid form.

Kick got his skateboard and went forward. He strummed another, faster song as he went around the chairs. The audience was impressed that he could play and skateboard at the same time. But then, he skated right in front of the chairs. He strummed out super fast notes as he went towards the chairs, and then he jumped. His guitar went silent and so did the audience. But as soon as he landed, he strummed out the final notes, and the audience cheered for more.

"Let's give a big hand to Clarence!" Kick smiled at the audience as they cheered. Little did he know, that he was being watched from behind the stage.

"He's really good," said Peter, "I think that newbie might just win it!"

"Not if I can help it," said Penelope, glaring at Kick.

"But what can you do?"

"You just watch, Brother."

()()()()()()()()()

There would be another fifteen minutes so that the judges can count up the notes, and then the winner would be announced. Most of the kids backstage weren't nervous, just a little impatient. And that goes for Kick too.

"Hey, I hear they're selling soda in the lobby," a kid said to another as they walked by Kick. Hmm, I wonder if they have Cheetah Chug, thought Kick. He jumped off his seat and headed towards the lobby.

"Perfect," said Penelope, smiling. She then gave Kick's skateboard a hard push. Quickly it caught up to Kick, getting under his feet and almost causing him to crash.

"Whoa!" Kick quickly weaved between all the clothes and people. "Whew," he said, finally getting through the crowd. He was about to stop, when something on the floor caused his skateboard to stop, and making him go forward into an open closet. "Ugh," he said as he closed his eyes just for a minute. Even with his helmet, and headbutt the wall still hurt pretty badly.

"Guess you won't be making it to the prize ceremony." Kick opened his eyes and saw Penelope, giving him an evil smile. As quick as he could, he got up and raced for the door. But it wasn't quick enough, because Penelope was able to close and lock the door before he could make it.

"Let me out of here!" shouted Kick as he pulled on the knob.

"Not until you've been disqualified for being late and my brother takes home the prize," said Penelope from the other side of the door. She happily walked over to a backstage worker. "Here you go," she said handing him the keys.

"No problem sweetheart," said the worker, "Glad you were able to get your make up case from the locked door."

()()()()()()()

"All contestants be at the stage in three minutes!" Brianna looked down the line of boys. No Kick. "Where is he?" asked Gunther.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out," said Brianna. Together, they both went back stage."Kick! Kick, if you think this is funny!"

Kick, still inside the closet and still pulling on the knob, stopped. "Brianna?"

"Kick? Where are you, you're going to get disqualified!"

"I know. I'm in the closet! Penelope locked me in here!" Brianna pulled on the knob, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Gunther quick, get me a clothes hanger!" commanded Brianna.

"I'm on it!" Gunther quickly raced off to get a hanger.

"All contestants to the stage in one minute."

"Hurry!" shouted Kick. As quickly as he went, Gunther came back with a metal hanger. Brianna grabbed it and put it in the door crack. "Come on...come on!" She then heard a noise. "Yes!" The door opened and Kick was out in less than five seconds.

"Thanks si..."

"Go!" Kick ran towards the stage, and made it with less than ten seconds to go.

"There you are," said a stage member, "You were almost disqualified."

"I know," said Kick, "But I'm here now." He gave Peter a smirk. "And I'm ready to win." Kick then faced forward as the curtain went up.

()()()()()()()()

"Oh Kick, you were great for a first timer!" said Kick's mother.

"Thanks Mom," said Kick smiling as he flipped through his three hundred dollars one more time. He, his family, and Gunther were all outside by the car. All of Kick's pageant stuff was in the car (he said that when he got home, he was burying it all) and he was wearing his Grand Supreme King crown on top of his helmet. "Do you think we can stop by the skateboard store on the way home?"

"I guess," his mom said with a smile.

"Kick," said Brianna, "There's one more I have to tell you about pageants."

"Oh no, please don't tell me I have to do another one," said Kick.

"Nope. You may have one the pageant..." Brianna grabbed Kick's crown and smiled. "But I always get the crown."

THE END


End file.
